


Bastard

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is a bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

Gibbs is a bastard. He even admits it. He’s set in his ways, sneaky, and somehow always gets his way. But what Tobias hadn’t realized was just far how Gibbs had slowly slipped under his skin. 

One messy divorce, a few FBI-NCIS clashes and Tobias had looked at Gibbs one day and realized he actually liked the man. And not just as a friend. He can’t figure out when that happened or how Gibbs had done it. But two days later after that startling realization Gibbs had stopped the elevator, pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. 

Gibbs was smirking when he finally pulled away. Tobias glared at him even as he savored the taste of Gibbs on his tongue. 

“My place tonight, and bring a good bottle of bourbon.” 

With that, the doors opened and Gibbs stepped off the elevator. 

Bastard. 

But Tobias was still going to end up in Gibbs basement tonight.


End file.
